Butterfly kisses
by Olsenbaby
Summary: Butterfly kisses song based of John and Belle Black! Oneshot! Please read and review!


_A/N: I don't own anything...the Belle, Shawn and Philip I am talking about here is Kirstin Storms, Jason Cook and the Philip from when the teens were in high school I am not sure the spelling of his name._

_**There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all...**_

"Daddy" 6 year old Belle said. John stopped by the door and looked at Belle.

"Princess you should be sleeping" John said as he walked over to Belle and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I can't" Belle said sadly.

"Why honey?" John asked. He looked at his litle girl, she looked sad.

"I want you to come home" Belle said. John looked sadly at his daughter. Roman hadn't recovered fully from his illness, and Marlena and him were still waiting to tell him that they were in love. John sat down on Belle's bed.

"I know honey, but we just have to wait a little while, uncle Roman has to stay here and till he gets better" John informed his daughter. It sadded him to tell his daughter this.

"Why?" Belle asked confused.

"While mommy makes his feel better...it's like when you get sick, doesn't mommy make you feel better?" John asked.

"Yes" Belle agreed as she nodded her head. John smiled at Belle.

"Does mommy make you feel better also?" Belle asked. John smiled brighly.

"All the time" John said. Belle smiled at him.

"I think she has magic powers..." Belle said sersouly. John nodded his head.

"Daddy will you pray with me?" Belle asked as she climbed out of her bed. John nodded.

"Come daddy" Belle said as she motion for John to kneel beside her. John did the exacte what Belle had asked, Belle put her hands tgether.

"Dear God...thank you for giving me daddy..and mommy and even sometime horrible Brady" Belle started. John laughed slighly but stopped when he heard Belle's next wish.

"And can you please also let Uncle Roman get better so that daddy can move home and we can all be a family and daddy will take us to the park" Belle pleaded. John suddenly felt sad, this was Roman, Doc and his problems but his children were suffering.

"I love you God and I hope I have been good enought for you...Amen" Belle said and opened her eyes.

"Was that okay daddy?" Belle asked John. John nodded and smiled at his daughter.

"That was perfect, now it's time for bed" John said as Belle climbed back into bed. John tucked Belle in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you daddy" Belle smiled. John looked down at his daughter and smiled again, he really loved his little girl so much.

"I love you to honey" John said as he pinched her nose.

"Night sweetheart" John said as he stood by the door.

"Night daddy...don't let the bug bite" Belle laughed as John switched the light off and walked out the room. He felt this sadness in his heart, his daughter wasn't suppose to be sad, she was his little princess.

_**For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
**_

"Daddy" Belle screamed as the horse started to walk.

"We right here" John resumed his daughter as both John and Marlena walked in between Brady and Belle on the horse.

"But daddy I am scread" Belle cried again. John let go of Marlena's hand and walk closer to his daughter, he took her hand.

"You see I am here" John smiled at her. Belle stopped crying.

"You need help honey?" Marlena asked Brady as she walked closer to him.

"No I am fine, I already been on a horse, it's Belle's first time...I am not scread" Brady said proudly. Marlena smiled at John , he looked lovely at Marlena, they were finally together and spending time together as a family was so important to both of them.

"Daddy why don't you and mommy come on one?" Belle asked cursily. John laughed.

"Well who would be holding your hand if mommy and I went on also?" John asked Belle.

"While daddy you can hold mommy and mine hand" Belle smiled at them. John and Marlena smiled at each other.

"It's okay honey" Marlena said as she laughed at her little girl.

"Your loss" Belle said. Marlena laughed and put her arm around John's waist. John looked Marlena's way and kissed her on the check.

"Love you Doc" John said lovingly.

"Love you to" Marlena smiled back.

_**I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.**_

"What is that?" a 12 years old Brady asked with a gross face as his sister walked into the lounge with a cake.

"It's daddy's bithday cake" Belle said proudly.

"No it isn't" Brady laughed.

"Yes it is" Belle said annoyed.

"How did you make that?" Brady asked.

"It's not that...it's a cake and daddy going to be so proud, I have never made a cake before" Belle said.

"While we can all see that" Brady mocked her.   
"Brady" Belle said annoyed.

"Hey kids" Marlena smiled as she walked down the stairs.

"Mom...Brady is mocking me" Belle said upset.  
"Brady leave your sister alone" Marlena moaned.

"I will as long as I don't have to eat that" Brady said still refering that to the cake.

"Brady..be nice, Belle did well" Marlena said defanding her daughter.

"See" Belle said as she stuck her tounge out.

"I will cut that off" Brady moaned at her.

"Mom" Belle moaned again.

"You two stop..be nice to each other, your father is on his way down" Marlena moaned at them.

"Tell him to leave me alone than" Belle said.

"No..tell her that" Brady complained.

"KIDS" Marlena said trying not to raise her voice, she didn't want to spoil this day for John, she wanted it to be speical, just as he was.

"Happy Birthday" Marlena, Brady and Belle shouted as John started down the stairs. John smiled hugely at his family, they really were a great family.

"Suprise Daddy..." Belle said as she picked up the cake and showed John. John looked down at the cake, it was different, it looked nice, but John smiled.

"That's lovely sweetheart" John said as he took the cake from Belle.

"Happy bithday honey" Marlena smiled as she kissed her husband. John smiled at his family.

"This is a lovely suprise" John smiled.

"And a horrible looking cake" Brady laughed.

"Brady" Marlena said as Marlena and John looked at annoyed at Brady.

"Well you did call it a cake...thanks Brady" Belle smiled brighly at all three of them. Brady just looked at Belle suprised.

"Hope you have a great day daddy, I will see you later" Belle said as she kissed Marlena and John.

"Where are you going?" Marlena asked curilsy.

"I have to meet Mimi before school, this one guy is trying to fright with Mimi and nobody mess with my best friend" Belle informed them as she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

"Love you mom...daddy" Belle shouted as she cl0sed the door behide her. John, Marlena and Brady just laughed as they went to eat breakfest.

_**Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world, but I remember...**_

"Belle..Shawn told me that you look hot tonight" Mimi said to Belle as they entered the Penthouse.

"Shawn said what?" Belle asked suprised.

"He said you look hot and I know that you are indeed happy about this" Mimi said.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mimi Lockheart, I do not like Shawn Dougles Brady...well like that anyway" Belle said annoyed, she tryed to convice Mimi, but it wasn't working.

"Whatever you say Belle" Mimi said as she rolled her eyes. Belle turned her attetion to her parents that were standing near the lounge suit.

"Mom..dad..what you guys doing home?" Belle asked her parents confused as she hugged them both.

"Hello Belle...Mimi" John and Marlena greeted the two teens.  
"Hello Mr and Mrs Black" Mimi greeted them back.

"Well?..." Belle asked them

"You didn't think we were going to miss the day our daughter turns 16...did you?" John asked.

"I guess...I just thought I was going to see you at the party tonight" Belle said shocked.

"No way..your dress is upstairs in your room" Marlena smiled at Belle.

"It is?...come on Memms you have to see my dress" Belle smiled as she started to walk.

"Belle I'll see it tonight, I have to go, my mom said she was going to help me with my make-up and hair" Mimi smiled.

"Okay than I will see you later...you still coming here before right?...I mean we have to together" Belle said.

"Yeah, of casue" Mimi smiled, she grabbed her bags and hugged Belle.

"Bye Mr and Mrs Black" Mimi said waving.

"Goodbye Mimi" Marlena said back.

"Bye" John smiled.

"Bye" Belle shouted, she turned around to face her parents.

"It's so late already, I have to get ready" Belle shreaked.

"Hold on" John shouted. Belle turned around and looked worried.

"What's wrong...don't tell me people cancelled on me?" Belle asked getting worried. John and Marlena laughed.

"Belle honey relex...we were just going to ask you how you are?" Marlena said.

"Mom I don't have time to chit chat, I have the biggestest party of my life in less than 5 hours and my hair looks like this" Belle said as she started to get worry again.

"Okay go..go and get your self all dolled up" John said as he threw his hands in the air. He chuckled to himself as Belle raced upsatirs.

"So what you think dad?" Belle asked as she started coming down the stairs. John looked at his daughter, it was about 19:30, they were about to leave for Belle's sixteenth party. John caught his breath as his daughter started walking down the stairs. She looked so grown up, she didn't look like his little pricness anymore, she was growing up into a young woman.

"Wow..Belle, you look beautiful" John smiled.

"She does..doesn't she?" Marlena asked walking behide Belle. John had to stop, he just starred at Marlena and Belle, they were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't believe how much Belle was looking like Marlena, how much of a woman Belle was becoming. But as much as she was becoming a woman he couldn't let go of the little girl who was his little princess, she went from teddy bears and barbies to Make-up and Shawn Dougles Brady, it was happing to fast, he didn't think he could take it anymore, he wanted his princess back.

"John" Marlena asked as she walked up to him.

"Doc..you look beautiful" John smiled as he kissed his wife. Marlena kissed him back.

"Mom...dad..." Belle said, she didn't want to interpupt but she was meeting Mimi downstairs.

"Sorry sweet girl" Marlena replied embrassesed but smiled as she looked at John.

"Come on.lets go" John smiled as he grabbed Marlena hand and the three of them headed out the prenthouse.

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.**_

"Belle I want you to know how proud I am of you " John said as he pulled Belle aside.

"Dad?" Belle asked confused.

"No just let me talk" John stopped Belle.

"I watched as you said your speech today, I still can't believe that you graduated high school today...but I don't think I have had a prouded moment and no matter what you do in your life, I know you are going to be succesfully, Belle what I am trying to say is that you become a great woman, you not this little girl anymore and as much as that hurts me...nothing makes me prouded" John smiled at her. Belle looked happy at her dad, she lent over and kissed him on the check.

"You and mom did a great job raising Brady and I, we have a had this great examples...but dad it really means alot to me...with eveything that has happend this year, Shawn and I getting sersouse and than us breaking up, it means alot that I did something right...I am really happy...thanks daddy" Belle smiled.

"Oh and one thing...I may not tell you so much anymore how much I love you, but daddy I do...so much" Belle smiled as she hugged John. He watched with proud as Belle walked away to join Brady, she really had turned into this amazing woman...but she would always be his little girl!

_**All the precious time, oh, like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.**_

"So I am ready to come out now" Belle said exicted.

"Come on...we wanna see your dress" Mimi said back, just as exicted.

"Ready?" Belle asked, teasing everybody.

"Yes...Belle, we are all so ready" Chloe joked with her.

"Okay" Belle smiled as she walked in front of everybody. Everybody grinned at Belle. She was so beautiful, she had a long white dress, it draged alone the ground. John just starred at his daughter...spechless

_**  
She'll change her name today, she'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bridegroom just staring at her  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl, and she leaned over...**_

"So..how do I look?" Belle asked, worried people wouldn't like it.

"You look stunning princess"John said as he walked up to Belle and hugged her slighly.

"Aww dad...you havn't called me that in ages" Belle smiled.

"I know Belle, I am sorry" John said, he felt sad, but a happy sad.

"Dad..what's going on with you?" Belle asked her dad worried.

"I am sorry Belle, it's just I can't beleive you are getting married...it feels like I am lossing you" John said sadly. Belle grabbed John's arm and pulled him away from the crowd of people.

"Daddy...you not lossing me...think of it as you gaining a son, I mean you like Shawn, he is going to be family also, but don't worry, I love you and I always will" Belle said as she hugged John. John hugged her back.

"I love you Issey" John smiled.

"I love you too daddy" Belle smiled.

"Come on Belle..Chloe and I want a photo of the three of us" Mimi said as she grabbed Belle's hand.

"Thanks for being the best friends guys" Belle said as she hugged Chloe and Mimi. The three of them hugged and John smiled sweetly and thought of how much time had just flown by, like the wind, it come and went by so fast!

_**Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy, don't cry.  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.**_

John watched Marlena talking to their daughter. They both looked so happy.

"Mom..I think the flowers are going to fall" Belle said as Marlena and Belle tryed to get the white flowers to stay in her hair.

"What about like this" John said as he tryed to help them out. Belle and Marlena smiled at him.

"Perfect" Belle smiled as she kissed John on the check.

"I can't believe our little girl is getting married" Marlena said all teary eyes as she put her arm around Johns back. John pulled Marlena closer to him, he was so emiotional about Belle getting married, he needed his wife with him.

"I know, Shawn Dougles is a very lucky man" John smiled. John helped Belle stick the white flowers in her hair.

"Belle" Brady said walking into the Bride's room. Belle face lit up when she saw Brady.

"Brady" Belle shouted. Brady and Belle hugged.

"You look stunning" Brady said as he admired his sister.

"Thanks Brady...it's cute" Belle laughed. Brady smiled at John and Marlena.

"How are you son?" John asked.

"Good thanks dad...Marlena you look very beautiful" Brady smiled.

"Thanks Brady" Marlena smiled.

"So it's almost time" Chloe smiled as she walked back into the brides room. Belle smiled exictedly.

"Whooo" Chloe laughed. Everybody looked at Chloe.

"What's wrong?" Brady asked his wife concerened.

"The baby...he kicked" Chloe smiled. Brady smiled and raced over to Chloe.

"Really?" he asked exictedly He put his hand onto Chloe stomica and waited for the baby to kick.

"There I felt it" Brady smiled happly.

"Mommy...what's going on?" 3 years Lilly asked Chloe. Brady picked up his daughter and kissed her on the head.

"Your little brother kicked" Brady said trying to explain to Lilly, but gave up, she was to little.

"Guys...everybody is waiting" Mimi smiled as she walked into the room.

"Wow Daddy this is it" Belle smiled as she looked at John and Marlena. John smiled.

"May I give you away?" John asked as he put his hand out to Belle's. Belle smiled brighly.

"I am so ready" Belle smiled as she shared a hug with John and Marlena. Everybody walked towards the doors of the chuch.

"John this is it...we about to give ur daughter away" Marlena smiled at John. John pulled Marlena into his arms.

"Doc...I am one of the proudest men right now...you, Brady and Belle have made my life completed...I love you so much Doc" John smiled proudly at her. Marlena smiled.

"I love you so much too..John, you one of the most amazing man in the world" Marlena smiled at John before they shared a kiss.

Marlena and Brady walked down the Ilse first, they shared a hug before taking their seats . John smiled proudly at Marlena and Brady, he was the luckisted man on the earth. Lily, the flower girl, walked after Marlena and Brady had taken their seats. Chloe, brides maid followed, with Mimi, maid of honour. Once Mimi had gotten to the front, Belle and John prepared to walk down the Isle.

"Daddy...I think it time for you to walk me down the Isle...but wait...dad does my dress look okay...I mean it's perfect at the back right? Belle asked worried.

"It's perfect honey...you are perfect" John smiled as a few tears ran down his check.

"Awww dad...don't cry..you going to make me cry and it will ruin my make-up" Belle laughed, she was really happy.

"Daddy...I love you" Belle smiled as she looked at him.

"I love you too princess" John smiled proudly at Belle.

"You ready to became Mrs Shawn Brady?" John smiled at Belle.

"More than ready" Belle smiled. The muic started and Belle and John walked down the Isle. They stopped at the front of the Ilse and Belle let go of John and took Shawn's hand.

"Who gives this woman to this man" The minster asked.

"I do" John said proudly. He couldn't believe he said it so ealily, how could he just give his little princess away so ealiely, but when he watched how happy Belle was with Shawn, he knew it was beacause all he ever wanted was for Belle to be happy...and Shawn Dougless made her happy. If Shanw made her happy like Marlena made his happy, he was ready to add Shawn to his family...he wasn't lossing a daughter, he was gaining a son.

_**To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.**_

"I am proud to annnoce Mr and Mrs Shawn Doulges Brady" the minster annocnced. Belle and Shawn pulled away from their kiss and looked forwards to the whole chuch.

"Whooo" Hope shouted. She smiled at her new daughter in law, Hope had always wanted Belle and Shawn to get married and was thrilled that they did. Belle and Shawn walked out the chuch and waited to greet their guest there.

"I can't believe you are married" Mimi smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, I thought Mimi and I were the next to get married" Rex smiled as he pulled Mimi into his arms.

"I guess we will be nexts" Mimi smiled and kissed Rex.

"I am so happy for you Belle" Brady said as he picked her up and and spun her around.

"Brady...I love you" Belle smiled as she hugged him. Chloe and Lilly hugged Belle and Shawn to.

"I know you two are going to be so happy" Philip said as he kissed Belle on the check. Philip and Belle friendship had only grown stronger over the years.

"Thanks Phil" Belle smiled as Shawn shock Philip hand.

"I can't believe my little girl is married" John said to Marlena as they walked out the church and towards Belle and Shawn.

"Welcome to the family...son" John smiled as he and Shawn shock hands.

"Thanks dad...for eveything" Belle smiled as she hugged him, Marlena joined there hug.

"We are finally a big happy family" Bo smiled as him and Hope walked up to the group. It was offically The Brady's and the Blacks were family. John kissed Marlena on the check.

"I love you Doc" John smiled. Marlena smiled and John pulled her into his arms. He smiled, his life was good, the love of his life was in his arms, his daughter was happy and his son was happy to...but looking but on his life with his family...it was amazing and he wouldn't trade one moment for anything in the world.

**Hey everybody...**

**Hope you like this story! My fave coulpe is John and Marlena but I love John and Belle, anyway please review and let me know what you think!!**

**Thanks for reading it!**

**Love Sam**


End file.
